Detention
by cantdrownmydemons22
Summary: Short One-shot. Joe is stuck in detention when a kid decides to pull a gun... Rated T just to be safe.


Hey! **Well, this is just a One-shot. Nothing much else to say...but hope you enjoy and feel free to leave comments or suggestions or point out my mistakes. :3**

Disclaimer: Nope. The characters of this belongs to their respective show(s)/book(s) and creator(s) of said shows/books

-HB-

This was bad. This was really bad, Joe thought as he stood with fourteen other students and a teacher, at the back of the detention classroom. Of course he'd get detention on today of all days. The day a seriously pissed of kid decided to hold up the school with a gun. Rick, Joe recognized the kid from his gym period, was at detention with the rest of them. Detention started normally. The teacher gave them the you-can-do-better-than-this-speech and then continued to give everyone essays to write. Joe had finished his quickly and was about to dose off when suddenly he heard Megan shriek. He instantly flew up and tensed at the familiar gleam of a gun. Rick had yelled at them all and everyone made their way to the back of the class, away from the door. One of the jocks, Mike, got up and tried taking the gun from Rick. Joe cursed Mike for his stupidity when Rick, startled, shot Mike. There were a couple of screams when the Jock went down.

This is where Joe found himself now. Joe accompanied by Rachelle, Mike's girlfriend, instantly flew to the Jock's side. He was happy to find that Mike was only shot in the shoulder. Mike was also unconscious, probably hit his head when he fell.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Rick asked. He turned the gun on them and Rachelle instantly froze. Joe on the other hand only glanced at Rick, before putting his hand on the wound, trying to stop the blood flow. Seeing that his hands won't be enough Joe peeled off his blue sweater and bunched it up, pressing it on the wound.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Rick exclaimed, anger filling his voice. Guess he wasn't that keen on getting ignored.

"I'm trying to help Mike," Joe replied and turned to Rachelle, "Rachelle? Could you help me here?"

The girl didn't seem to hear him so Joe tried again. This time Rachelle turned to him slowly. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear. She seemed to be in some sort of trance, but when Joe asked for her help again she snapped out of it.

"I need you to put pressure on the wound here." Joe explained. He helped Rachelle put her hands on the right place and taught her the correct amount of pressure to apply, before standing up.

"Why would you help him?" Rick asked.

"Because he might die if he doesn't get help." Joe said and instantly felt guilty when he saw Rachelle flinch. He felt the entire classroom staring at him and Rick. Glancing around he noticed the fear and concern on everyone's face. The teacher, Mrs. Donovan, had a look mixed between fear and anger. Anger directed at Joe. It wasn't that surprising. She always hated Joe since she started giving school at Bayport High two months ago. She saw Joe as nothing, but a trouble maker and someone who took nothing serious. She was actually the one to give him detention today. He had been three minutes late for class, because Frank had taken Joe's history book by accident that morning and Joe went to get it from him. Of course Mrs. Donovan did not want to hear his excuse and instantly gave him detention.

"So? Let him die!" Rick exclaimed angrily. His voice trembled slightly. Joe took a small step forward, wiping his still bloody hands on his jeans. Frank was in the building somewhere. Frank and Phil had decided to do some studying after school. Frank had explained that, that way Frank didn't have to drive twice between school and home. Hopefully Frank would walk past the classroom door or something and notice what's going on. Frank was their only hope of getting out of here, alive. What Joe had to do now was distract Rick. Make sure that the kid didn't hurt anyone else. But this whole situation confused the younger Hardy. Sure, he didn't know Rick that good, but from what he heard and knows was that Rick was a good kid. He always got straight A's and almost every college was after him. So why would a kid, with a promising future, bring a gun to school?

"Why?" Joe decided to voice his thoughts.

"Why? Why? Because the son of a bitch did nothing, but make my life miserable! Every damn day he would find a way to beat me up. Him and his damn friends. In fact they would go out of their way to make sure I'm bruised up, before school even ends!" Rick seemed to be building up momentum in his speech, "that's fucking why! He's nothing but a dick who gets everything he wants. And I'm tired of getting hurt every damn day."

"I get it," Joe said, keeping his tone soft. He seriously hoped Frank would arrive with help soon.

"How the hell would you know?" Rick asked, glaring. Rick seemed to be practically vibrating with anger and frustration. His disheveled blonde, hair was sticking up slightly on some ends.

"You kidding me? Have we met? Joe Hardy; bad-guy-punching-bag." Joe smiled jokingly. He couldn't help it. Humor was his thing. For him it made dealing with dangerous situations easier. Rick gave him a confused look. Joe went on: "You know my family right? Hardy?" After receiving a hesitant nod, Joe continued; "Well then you know of the cases Frank and I go on. And trust me on this; I get beat up way more than you think. Hell. I've been held hostage, beat up and even kidnapped more times than I can count. I'm pretty sure I can name the doctors at the hospital by their first names."

Rick seemed to have calmed down for now. Joe felt himself relax slightly. Glancing at the door every now and then, Joe willed Frank to show up. Mike was getting paler and he wasn't sure how much longer the Jock can go without proper help. Rick spoke again; "Why then? Why would you do it? What makes it worth it?"

Joe was surprised at the question. He frowned, deep in thought and turned back to Rick.

"Why? Well...I guess, because I like it. I love Solving mysteries and helping people. And also, because I know Frank is always there with me," Joe said, honestly. He started inching closer. Trying to go slow and hoping Rick won't notice, "I know that no matter what happens, or how bad things are, Frank will help me out. Whenever I got kidnapped Frank would be the one to save me. And my dad would be right behind him. So...I guess the answer to you're question is that I know people I love, and people who love me, will always be there. I can count on them."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, because Rick instantly grew tense.

"Well I don't! No one helps me. I'm alone! My dad's away all the time and he doesn't even care! And stop moving. Did you seriously think I wouldn't notice?" Rick yelled in anger. His grip on the gun tightened.

'Frank where are you?' Just as the thought passed Joe's mind, he saw movement at the door. Glancing he saw familiar brown hair. Joe turned his attention back on Rick, before the kid noticed. Luckily Rick's back was to the door, so he didn't see the handle move and the door open slightly.

"C'mon, Rick. This is seriously not the way to deal with things," Joe tried distracting Rick, hoping he won't notice Frank quietly slip into the classroom, "You could still stop this. Mike needs to get help. And so do you. If you let us all go then we could get you help." Joe glanced at Frank and caught his eye. Frank gave a curt nod and moved closer. Joe, following his brothers lead, started inching closer again.

"No. I came here to end this...and I will." Rick steadied the gun, aiming it at Joe. His fingered tightened over the trigger. Joe felt his eyes widen in alarm, but before the trigger was pulled Frank leapt into action. With one precise hit to the back of Rick's head, the kid crumpled. Joe sprang forward and grabbed the gun, took it from the kids hold, and switched the safety lock on all before Rick's unconscious body hit the floor. Everyone was quiet and staring in shock.

"Gees, Frank. Took you long enough! Any longer and I'd be toast." Joe joked. Frank let out a soft laugh.

"So. Love me huh?" Frank teased, after asking one of the students to call the Bayport Police.

"No. I was distracting him. Shut up!" Joe frowned, but a small smiled escaped none the less.

Later, when the police showed up and took witness reports from everyone, everyone was stood outside. Mrs. Donovan came up to Joe smiling, sheepishly. She apologized saying she had Joe wrong. Joe waved of her apology and smiled at her. He stated they have a clean slate and Mrs Donovan agreed. Frank gave Joe an improving look. Phil, who was standing next to Frank, looked miserable at missing everything. Frank just laughed and promised that next time this happens Phil can be held hostage. Phil quickly shook his head stating that maybe he's fine staying out of it.

-HB-

AN: Yeah. I know it was super short. This fic was just a small plot bunny I had...I definitly want to write something longer in the future. Thanks for reading :3


End file.
